


Metal to Metal - part 2

by Sofie3387



Series: Metal to Metal [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofie3387/pseuds/Sofie3387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry had some bumps along the ride growing close. Their first and quite clumsy confessions (...mostly for Ed's part, see M2M1) was made under the shadow of the promised day. Both were stressed up and fearing for their and other lives. Things happened, they kissed and Winry wanted even more before he left, maybe to be never seen again. But Ed was unprepared and overloaded with feelings of shyness, guilt, and doubts. He didn't want to hurt her but was doing that anyway, whatever he chose to do, because he didn't know himself if he was coming back.</p>
<p>Then the miracle happened: Al was flesh and blood again and on the way they happened to save the world (or was it the other way around ^_^) The brothers both ended their quest that had taken all the years of their puberty. Now they had to go on with their lives and find out what they wanted to do. For Al, that was not a problem, he already had plenty of things on his mind and enjoying every minute. For Ed on the contrary, it was unsettling because he lost his purpose and could not take decisions; the first time in his life that he had no real goal any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> Although it's not necessary to read the first part, I do recommend you to do so, since I will be referencing to things that happened in that chapter. You can find it here on SJ: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605518?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments
> 
> This version includes 2 rather explicit scenes. If you are not up to those, please check out this comic without the explicit scenes at my dA homepage: http://sofie3387.deviantart.com/gallery/35087380/Fullmetal-Alchemist?offset=24 (The story makes sense without those pages as well). If you're in doubt, check my dA for a description per page before you click on them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter!

>>>><<<<>>>>><<<<>>>>><<<<

 

 


	2. Page 1 to 3




	3. page 4 to 6




	4. extra page




	5. page 7 to 9




	6. page 10 to 12




	7. page 13 to 15




	8. page 16 to 18




	9. page 19 to 21

 


	10. chapter 22 to 24




	11. chapter 25 to 27




	12. page 28 to 30




	13. page 31 to 33

 


	14. page 34 to 36

 


End file.
